


Kissed By Cupid's Arrow

by storiesfromatvaddict



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hide and Seek, Lovey-Dovey, M/M, Picnics, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 22:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11068503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfromatvaddict/pseuds/storiesfromatvaddict
Summary: The Cluster celebrating Valentine's Day.





	Kissed By Cupid's Arrow

With a smile plastered on her face, Kala clinked her glass with Wolfgang’s before taking a sip of bubbly champagne. She rubbed her foot tentatively against his.

Her amazing boyfriend had surprised her with dinner at Le Quai a restaurant that sat on the bank of the Seine river. A restaurant she had always wanted to try.

Wolfgang leaned across the table, tucking a loose strand of Kala’s hair behind her ear. He stroked his thumb over her cheek.

“Champagne?” The waiter asked, politely. 

Although neither Kala or Wolfgang was sure that’s what the waiter had asked, both too focused on each other. They just nodded and said “yes” in response.

Wolfgang reached inside of his jacket. “Happy Valentines” He wished full of love, handing over a square brown envelope.

Kala’s eyes lit up with happiness. Her fingers quickly but gently tore open the envelope. She let out a small squeal of excitement. 

In her hands were two tickets to the ballet for tonight. Paris Opera were showing Romeo and Juliet. She had wanted to see the production for months.

Kala launched herself at Wolfgang, unbothered by how many people surrounded them. She threw her arms around Wolfgang, hugging him tightly.

“Thank you” She repeated, kissing Wolfgang gratefully.  

 

“Are we going to the museum? Taking a cooking class? Taking an art class? Are we going to the movies? Are we going to a festival?” Hernando questioned curiously, as Lito walked him to the car with a blindfold on. 

Lito beamed, helping Hernando into the car, “You’ll just have to wait, baby.”

 

Nomi and Amanita's naked bodies were twisted together. They were panting and moaning their way through a mutual orgasm. 

Amanita rolled them over and straddled Nomi, pressing butterfly kisses to her bare stomach. She sat up on her knees, pushing her sweaty hair out of her eyes. “Did I just redeemed two coupons?"  She checked, breathless and grinned.

Unable to speak, Nomi simply shook her head and held up her index finger. Her Valentine’s Day present to Amanita was a coupon book; An hour massage. Bubble bath. Ten extra kisses. Good morning sex. Homecooked meal.

Amanita kissed Nomi, chastely. Stretching across, she opened the bedside drawer, taking out a glittery envelope. "Your first clue. I thought of harder questions this year" She bragged, handing the envelope to Nomi. 

Amanita loved playing Hide and Seek on Valentine’s Day. She would hide and Nomi would seek. The clues were questions about themselves and or of their relationship.

"I better get going. Count to eleven, remember" Amanita reminded Nomi, giving her another soft kiss. She hurried out bed, dressing just as fast and left with a wink. 

 Nomi read Amanita's clue, excited to seek her. 

 

Riley stood in the old elevator of Will’s precinct. She was a romantic at heart. Valentines Day was a favorite holiday of hers. 

She fixed her hair, re-pinning a section of platinum hair and straightened her cami dress, Will’s favorite. The dress highlighted her boobs wonderfully.  

The elevator dinged. Riley shuffled to the side to accommodate the group of chatting police officers that strolled in.   

“Riley?" Diego made his way over, "What are you doing here?” He asked. 

Riley raised an eyebrow, "I'm here to see Will. Why? Is he not here?"

Diego shook his head, "No. Will left twenty minutes ago. He said he had something important to do this afternoon."

Riley pursed her lips in thought. They had given each other their presents this morning. What was so important?

The elevator doors opened. "I'll talk to you later" Diego added, stepping out with the group. 

Riley gave a wave goodbye to Diego. The elevator was empty. She leaned against the metal rail and concentrated on Will. 

Opening her eyes, Riley found herself standing in their apartment. "Will?" She yelled out. 

"Riley" Will spoke, jogging out of their bedroom. He was holding a large bunch of bright colorful flowers and a box of chocolates. 

"I was going to surprise you for lunch” They both blurted out at the same time with a laugh. 

Will dropped the flowers and chocolate on the couch. He pulled Riley in by her cardigan for a long passionate kiss. 

"You look amazing" He commented, his eyes roaming her body. He moved away from Riley and hit the stop button. 

The elevator came to a jarring halt. They smirked as they grabbed each other and tumbled into the bedroom. 

 

A warm breeze and the smell of freshly cut grass hit Hernando as the car door finally opened. "Are we at the park?" He guessed. 

Lito shushed Hernando, cupping his cheek. He nipped at Hernando's bottom lip than lightly pressed their lips together for a tentative kiss. 

Hernando broke the kiss, nuzzling his face against Lito's. "Can I take the blindfold off now?" He requested, impatiently. 

"Not yet" Lito chuckled, taking Hernando's hand, helping him out of the car. Guiding Hernando by his waist, he led him to his surprise.

Lito untied the blindfold. "Close your eyes," He asked, pulling Hernando's glasses out from his pocket.

Hernando closed his eyes and felt his glasses being slipped on his face.

Kissing the tip of Hernando's nose, Lito gave Hernando permission to open his eyes. 

"Oh, Lito" Hernando gasped, squeezing Lito's arm affectionately.

Surrounded by large red and gold heart balloons was a picnic of his favorite foods. The blanket and pillows were covered in Hershey's chocolate hearts. 

Lito kneeled, pouring them each a glass of champagne.  He passed the flute to Hernando and toasted, "Happy Valentine's, baby."

 

Nomi swallowed the last mouthful of her vodka and lime as she opened the final clue.

Amanita's clues hadn’t been too tricky. Questions like; "Where was our last date."Our third kiss." "Our first I love you." Nomi solved each clue in under a few minutes. 

She read the card and glared, confused. Her last clue questioned, “Where was the first and last place we had sex in public?"

Those bars were in completely opposite directions. She dialed Amanita's number, even though it against the rules, and repeated her thought.

"You’ll find me in the middle of those places. You're smart, hun" Amanita confirmed and hung up without another word.

Sighing, Nomi opened Google Maps, typing both bars into the search engine. Scanning the map, she knew immediately where Amanita was hiding. She hurried home.

Unlocking the front door, Nomi found their apartment covered in candles and rose petals. 

"You found me" Amanita announced, stepping into sight, naked.

Nomi kissed Amanita eagerly, ready to collect her prize.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I hope you enjoyed it :-)


End file.
